Singing and love is my life
by ProwlPony200
Summary: This is a sequel to Cowgirl singer love. There will be a kidnapping and Prowl and Yodeler are going to be parents again only with their own son.
1. Chapter 1

**Singing and love is my life**

**This is a sequel to Cowgirl Singer Love. Yodeler a big hit and has lots of fans.**

_**"Y' know, every now and then **_  
_**I think you might like to hear something from us **_  
_**Nice and easy **_  
_**But there's just one thing **_  
_**You see we never ever do nothing **_  
_**Nice and easy **_  
_**We always do it nice and rough **_  
_**So we're gonna take the beginning of this song **_  
_**And do it easy **_  
_**Then we're gonna do the finish rough **_  
_**This is the way we do "proud mary"**_

**Yodeler said then started to sing as the crowd cheered.**

_**"And we're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river **_  
_**Listen to the story**_

_**I left a good job in the city **_  
_**Working for the man every night and day **_  
_**And I never lost one minute of sleeping **_  
_**Worrying 'bout the way things might have been**_

_**Big wheel keep on turning **_  
_**Proud mary keep on burning **_  
_**And we're rolling, rolling **_  
_**Rolling on the river"**_

**Yodeler was dancing while her fans scream as she sang louder and louder. Prowl Wwas in the crowd as were the other bots. "Wow Prowl she's doing really well!" Bulkhead stated as Prowl smiled. Bee and Sari were screaming with the crowd of fans as they to were fans.**

_**"Cleaned a lot of plates in memphis **_  
_**Pumped a lot of tane down in new orleans **_  
_**But I never saw the good side of the city **_  
_**Till I hitched a ride on a riverboat queen**_

_**Big wheel keep on turning **_  
_**Proud mary keep on burning **_  
_**And we're rolling, rolling **_  
_**Rolling on the river**_

_**If you come down to the river **_  
_**I bet you gonna find some people who live **_  
_**You don't have to worry if you got no money **_  
_**People on the river are happy to give"**_

**Yodeler went mad on her gitare as she threw her hat in the air and caught it. Her brother went up to her and sung with her. They bowed and Yodeler went back stage where she met the autobots with smiles. She nodded to Bee and Sari. Sari held up a bunch of flowers. "Happy birthday Yodeler!" Yodeler put her hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes. All the bots held presents in their servos. "I forgot my own birthday!" Yodeler stated making the bots laugh she took the gifts and open them. She hugged each of the bots and give Prowl a kiss. "On stage in 10 minuets Yodeler...Happy birthday" Yodeler put her presents in her car gently then made in way to the stage happily as bots joined the crowd. "Put yours hands up for YODELER!" "Hey detriot! Prowl call me maybe!" Yodeler started to sing.**

_**"I threw a wish in the well**_  
_**Don't ask me I'll never tell**_  
_**I looked at you as it fell**_  
_**And now you're in my way**_

_**I trade my soul for a wish**_  
_**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**_  
_**I wasn't looking for this**_  
_**But now you're in my way**_

_**Your stare was holding**_  
_**Ripped jeans**_  
_**Skin was showing**_  
_**Hot night**_  
_**Wind was blowing**_  
_**Where you think you're going baby?**_

_**Hey I just met you**_  
_**And this is crazy**_  
_**But here's my number**_  
_**So call me maybe**_  
_**It's hard to look right at you baby**_  
_**But here's my number**_  
_**So call me maybe**_

_**Hey I just met you**_  
_**And this is crazy**_  
_**But here's my number**_  
_**So call me maybe**_  
_**And all the other boys**_  
_**Try to chase me**_  
_**But here's my number**_  
_**So call me maybe**_

_**You took your time with the call**_  
_**I took no time with the fall**_  
_**You gave me nothing at all**_  
_**But still you're in my way**_

_**I beg and borrow and steal**_  
_**At first sight and it's real**_  
_**I didn't know I would feel it**_  
_**But it's in my way**_

_**Your stare was holding**_  
_**Ripped jeans**_  
_**Skin was showing**_  
_**Hot night**_  
_**Wind was blowing**_  
_**Where you think you're going baby?**_

_**Hey I just met you**_  
_**And this is crazy**_  
_**But here's my number**_  
_**So call me maybe**_  
_**It's hard to look right at you baby**_  
_**But here's my number**_  
_**So call me maybe**_

_**Before you came into my life**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**I missed you so so bad**_  
_**Before you came into my life**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**And you should know that**_  
_**I missed you so so bad, bad, bad, bad….**_

_**It's hard to look right at you baby**_  
_**But here's my number**_  
_**So call me maybe**_

_**Hey I just met you**_  
_**And this is crazy**_  
_**But here's my number**_  
_**So call me maybe**_  
_**And all the other boys**_  
_**Try to chase me**_  
_**But here's my number**_  
_**So call me maybe**_

_**Before you came into my life**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**I missed you so so bad**_  
_**Before you came into my life**_  
_**I missed you so bad**_  
_**And you should know that**_  
_**So call me, maybe"**_

**Just as the song ended there was a loud explostion. "Diceptacons!" Yodeler and her band started to play as Yodeler sang.**

_**"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_  
_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**_  
_**So while you're here in my arms**_  
_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_  
_**We're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**[Beat break]**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**Young hearts, out our minds**_  
_**Runnin like we outta time**_  
_**Wild childs, lookin' good**_  
_**Livin hard just like we should**_  
_**Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)**_  
_**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**_

_**Looking for some trouble tonight**_  
_**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**_  
_**Like it's the last night of our lives**_  
_**We'll keep dancing till we die**_

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_  
_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**_  
_**So while you're here in my arms,**_  
_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_  
_**We're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**[Beat break]**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**Young hunks, taking shots**_  
_**Stripping down to dirty socks**_  
_**Music up, gettin' hot**_  
_**Kiss me, give me all you've got**_  
_**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)**_  
_**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)**_

_**Looking for some trouble tonight**_  
_**Take my hand I'll show you the wild side**_  
_**Like it's the last night of our lives**_  
_**We'll keep dancing till we die**_

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_  
_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**_  
_**So while you're here in my arms,**_  
_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_  
_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**_  
_**So while you're here in my arms**_  
_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_  
_**We're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"**_

**Yodeler sang with her band reaching Blitzwings audios and he started to sing along. Yodeler smirked as Jazz cuffed him. The cons retreated and Yodeler started to sing again.**

_**"Where have all good men gone**_  
_**And where are all the gods?**_  
_**Where's the street-wise Hercules**_  
_**To fight the rising odds?**_

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**_  
_**Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need**_

_**I need a hero**_  
_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_  
_**He's gotta be strong**_  
_**And he's gotta be fast**_  
_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_  
_**I need a hero**_  
_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_  
_**He's gotta be sure**_  
_**And it's gotta be soon**_  
_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_

_**Somewhere after midnight**_  
_**In my wildest fantasy**_  
_**Somewhere just beyond my reach**_  
_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

_**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**_  
_**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**_

_**I need a hero**_  
_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_  
_**He's gotta be strong**_  
_**And he's gotta be fast**_  
_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_  
_**I need a hero**_  
_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_  
_**He's gotta be sure**_  
_**And it's gotta be soon**_  
_**And he's gotta be larger than life**_

_**Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above**_  
_**Out where the lightning splits the sea**_  
_**I would swear that there's someone somewhere**_  
_**Watching me**_  
_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**_  
_**And the storm and the flood**_  
_**I can feel his approach**_  
_**Like a fire in my blood**_

_**I need a hero**_  
_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_  
_**He's gotta be strong**_  
_**And he's gotta be fast**_  
_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_  
_**I need a hero**_  
_**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_  
_**He's gotta be sure**_  
_**And it's gotta be soon**_  
_**And he's gotta be larger than life"**_

**Yodeler went back stage and packed her things to go home. "Speeking of heros wheres Prowl?" "Right here" Prowl whispered in Yodelers ear. He had the children with him. "That was awsome mummy!" They said together. "Thanks girls" Yodeler said with a smile as the two girls held up a huge bunch of flowers. "Happy birthday mummy!" They said and Yodeler felt tears in her eyes. Yodeler hugged them tight. "Thanks girls there wonderful!" She said as the to kids got in Prowl sidecar. Prowl and Yodeler didn't know 2 things. 1 Yodeler was pregnant with Prowls son and 2 The cons were planning to kiddnap Sunrise and Sunset.**

**Later that night**

**"Weird my peroid is late...And I feel sick!" Yodeler ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. Daddy something is wrong with mummy she's in the bathroom throwing up!" Sunset stated and Prowl became worried right away and went to find Yodeler. Prowl knocked on the bathroom door. "Yodeler can I come in?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"Yodeler are you okay?" Prowl asked rubbing his wife's back. "I don't know and weird is my peroid is late too!" "Lets go see Ratchet" Prowl helped her up and they went to Ratchet. When in the meda bay Ratchet scanned Yodeler. Ratchets optics went wide. "Yodeler I don't know how you'll react to this but...Your pregnant and Prowl is the father for sure because the baby is os techno-organic" It took 30 minuets to calm Yodeler down. "How far am I" She asked taking a breath. "Juding by the scans your 1 month pregnant" Ratchet said and Yodeler sighed then nodded. "Do you know the gender?" Prowl asked who was qiuet the whole time. "I can't be serten but I think it is a boy" Ratchet said then Yodeler snickered. "If he is anything like Prowl I am in for a hard time" She said with a smirk. "And what is that ment to mean!?" Prowl asked as Yodeler grinned. "If he has your old temper before you met Yogietron" Yodeler snickered. Ratchet laughed. Sunset and Sunrise came in as Yodeler smiled big and grabbed them hugging them happily. "Daddy is mummy okay?" "Girls I'm pregnant you might get a little brother" Yodeler said and the twins broke away jumped around happily.**

**Later that day**

**Yodeler, Sari and the twins were singing and Bee was talking.**

**_"[Bee]_**  
**_greetings, loved ones_**  
**_Let's take a journey_**

**_[Yodeler, Sari and Twins]_**  
**_I know a place_**  
**_Where the grass is really greener_**  
**_Warm, wet and wild_**  
**_There must be something in the water_**  
**_Sippin' gin and juice_**  
**_Laying underneath the palm trees, undone_**  
**_The boys, break their necks_**  
**_Trying to creep a little sneak peek, at us_**

**_You could travel the world_**  
**_But nothing comes close_**  
**_To the Golden Coast_**  
**_Once you party with us_**  
**_You'll be falling in love_**  
**_Oh oh oh oh_**

**_California gurls_**  
**_We're unforgettable_**  
**_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top_**  
**_Sun-kissed skin, so hot_**  
**_We'll melt your popsicle_**  
**_Oh oh oh oh_**

**_California gurls_**  
**_We're undeniable_**  
**_Fine, fresh, fierce_**  
**_We got it on lock_**  
**_West coast represent_**  
**_Now put your hands up_**  
**_Oh oh oh oh_**

**_Sex on the beach_**  
**_We don't mind sand in our stilettos_**  
**_We freak in my Jeep_**  
**_Scout Bumblebee on the stereo, oh oh_**

**_You could travel the world_**  
**_But nothing comes close_**  
**_To the Golden Coast_**  
**_Once you party with us_**  
**_You'll be falling in love_**  
**_Oh oh oh oh_**

**_California gurls_**  
**_We're unforgettable_**  
**_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top_**  
**_Sun-kissed skin, so hot_**  
**_We'll melt your popsicle_**  
**_Oh oh oh oh_**

**_California gurls_**  
**_We're undeniable_**  
**_Fine, fresh, fierce_**  
**_We got it on lock_**  
**_West Coast represent_**  
**_Now put your hands up_**  
**_Oh oh oh oh_**

**_[Bee]_**  
**_Toned tan, fit and ready_**  
**_Turn it up 'cause it's getting heavy_**  
**_Wild, wild, West Coast_**  
**_These are the girls I love the most_**  
**_I mean the ones_**  
**_I mean like she's the one_**  
**_Kiss her, touch her,_**  
**_Squeeze her buns_**

**_The girl's a freak_**  
**_She drives a jeep_**  
**_And live on the beach_**  
**_I'm okay, I won't play_**  
**_I love the bait, just like I love L.A._**  
**_Venice Beach and Palm Springs_**  
**_Summer time is everything_**

**_Homeboys bangin' out_**  
**_All that ass hangin' out_**  
**_Bikinis, zucchinis, martinis_**  
**_No weenies_**  
**_Just a king and a queenie_**  
**_Katy my lady,_**

**_[Yodeler, Sari and Twins]_**  
**_Yeah..._**

**_[Bee]_**  
**_You lookie here baby,_**

**_[Yodeler, Sari and Twins]_**  
**_Uh huh..._**

**_I'm all up on you_**  
**_'Cause you representin' California_**

**_[Yodeler, Sari and Twins]_**  
**_Ohhh yeahh..._**

**_California gurls_**  
**_We're unforgettable_**  
**_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top_**  
**_Sun-kissed skin, so hot_**  
**_We'll melt your popsicle_**  
**_Oh oh oh oh_**

**_California Gurls_**  
**_We're undeniable_**  
**_Fine, fresh, fierce_**  
**_We got it on lock_**  
**_West coast represent_**

**_[Bee]_**  
**_West Coast, West Coast_**

**_[Yodeler, Sari and Twins]_**  
**_Now put your hands up_**  
**_Oh oh oh oh_**

**_California... California Gurls..._**

**_[Bee]_**  
**_California gurls man..._**

**_[Yodeler, Sari and Twins]_**  
**_California... California Gurls..."_**

**Yodeler smiled at Sari and the Twins. "Girls my back up singers are going on holiday and I need someone to take their place soooooo...How would you three like to help me?...Oh and you too Bee" The girls and Bee cheered happily while nodding. "Good now lets practice...Gentlegal" (Gentleman with a twist) Yodeler sang and they dance as did Jazz, Bulkhead, the jettwins and Optimus.**

**_"Alagamun-lan, weh, wakun, heya, hanun, gon_**  
**_Alagamun-lan, weh, makun, heya, hanun, gon_**  
**_Alagamun-lan, ari, gari, hanon, kari, he_**  
**_Alagamun-lan, we like, we we we like party, hey_**  
**_Ichiba, varriya, is hara moru, mashi sondori, yama, varriya_**  
**_Yougun, pegi, tur, equa, machen, varriya_**  
**_Noga, onku, pega, haga, kunge, nande, varriya_**  
**_Damn boy! You're so freakin sexy_**

**_I-I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I-I I'm a_**  
**_I-I-I-I I'm a, mother father gentlegal_**

**_I'm a, I I'm a_**  
**_I'm a, mother father gentlegal_**

**_I'm a, I I'm a_**  
**_I'm a, mother father gentlegal_**

**_Alagamun-lan, weh, mikuneya, hana, gon_**  
**_Alagamun-lan. weh, sikuneya, hana, gon_**  
**_Alagamun-lan, pali, pali, wasa, nelly, neh_**  
**_Alagamun-lan, nali, nali, nasa, pali, hee_**  
**_Ichiba, varaniya, nori, moli, holy, daddy, chunga, ri_**  
**_Varriya, good feeling, feeling good, brutake_**  
**_Varriya, gachu, gunya, sorinage, sorinage_**  
**_Varriya, damn boy! I'm a party mafia_**

**_I-I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I-I I'm a_**  
**_I-I-I-I I'm a, mother father gentlegal_**

**_I'm a, I I'm a_**  
**_I'm a, mother father gentlegal_**

**_I'm a, I I'm a_**  
**_I'm a, mother father gentlegal_**

**_Gonna make you sweat_**  
**_Gonna make you wet_**  
**_You know who I am, wet gal_**  
**_Gonna make you sweat_**  
**_Gonna make you wet_**  
**_You know who I am, wet gal_**

**_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'am a mother father gentlegal_**

**_I'm a, I I'm a_**  
**_I'm a, mother father gentlegal_**

**_I'm a, I I'm a_**  
**_I'm a, mother father gentlegal"_**

**After the song and dance was over the whole team started laughing when they saw Yodeler still dancing. "I'm a, I I'm a I'm a mother father gentlegal!" Yodeler sang happily as the team laughed. She had another talent...making people laugh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**D-con base**

**"That human made them get Blitzwing?!" Lugnut nodded. "That's it I want you to kiddnap the children...I have a plan" "As you wish Megatron!" Lugnut said and did his own thing.**

**With the autobots**

**"Ijustgotwindthattheconsareheadedtotheschooltokidd napthegirls!" Blurr said all at once. Yodeler got up Prowl and they were off. "Prowl we have get there fast! Step on it!" Prowl shifted gears and went faster. They reached the school just in time to see the girls be taken away by Lugnut. "NO!" Yodeler screamed with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry we'll get them back we have to!" Prowl said hugging her. "Right now you need to relax you don't want to hurt yourself or the baby" Prowl said tranforming and meeting with the team while the now crying Yodeler sat in his side car. "They took them they took the girls!" Yodeler cried as Prowl transformed and held her close. "Iknowwheretheirbaseisfollowme!" Blurr said driving off with the team on his tail. Sari and Bee were listening to one Yodelers songs. (I made this song up so it belongs to me but it has the same theme as Eye of the tiger by Survivor)**

**_"We're on our way to the top!_**  
**_We've seen it all!_**  
**_We'll take care of it all!_**  
**_Nothings gonna stand in our waaaay!"_**

**The two sang hoping to lighten the mood.**

**_"We've done it before!_**  
**_Over and over again!_**  
**_So lets do it the same!_**  
**_And save our loved one's!_**  
**_(Musical break)_**  
**_We won't stop!_**  
**_We won't stop!_**  
**_We won't stop!_**  
**_We won't stop until their safe!_**

**_We know we are not the strongest team around!_**  
**_But we do know we've love on our side(Whisling)_**  
**_We are a family!_**  
**_And together we're up unstoppable..._**

**_[Courus]_**

**_We won't stop!_**  
**_We won't stop!_**  
**_We won't stop!_**  
**_We won't stop until their safe! _**  
**_We won't stooooop until their...safe!"_**

**Yodeler smiled at Bee and Sari. "Thanks guys and Sari hows the little ones?" Yodeler asked looking at Sari's swollen belly. "Their doing great your's?" Sari asked. (Her and Bee are together) "Fine I ghess" Yodeler stated.**

**Con base**

**"Our parents and friends will come for us and you'll be sorry!" Sunrise stated bravely. "Yea my dad will kick your sorry aft!" Sunset cheered punching the air. "Shut up humans or else I will step on you!" Lugnut said annoyed. "Lugnut leave them be before I offline you myself!" Lugnut huffed. "Starscream guard the prisoners. Megatron and Lugnut left and the twins smirked. "Hey Screamer are you really going to let that rust bucket control you?" Sunset asked and Starscream looked at her. "Yea your better than that...Your distined for greater things!" Sunrise said with her arms crossed and the seeker open the cage and grabbed them. "Since I hate Megatron I'm going to let his prisoners esca-" The seeker was cut of by a strange sound.**

**_"Send all your worries to a cowgirl's song _**  
**_And yodel your troubles away _**  
**_Send all your worries as we go along _**  
**_With the yippie-aye-koh-aye_**

**_And throw a rope around the sun as he goes by _**  
**_So you can keep him shining right way up in the sky _**  
**_Send all your worries to a cowgirl's song _**  
**_And yodel your troubles away_**

**_(long yodeling)_**

**_Send all your worries to a cowgirl's song _**  
**_And yodel your troubles away _**  
**_Send all your worries as we go along _**  
**_With the yippie-aye-koh-aye_**

**_And throw a rope around the sun as he goes by _**  
**_So you can keep him shining right way up in the sky _**  
**_Send all your worries to a cowgirl's song _**  
**_And yodel your troubles away_**

**_(long yodeling)"_**

**Yodeler suddenly came running in and kicked the seeker in the face and he dropped the twins. Yodeler caught the twins and ran only to be stopped Lugnut. Yodeler jumped in the air did a flip and landed behind Lugnut.**


End file.
